Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie
''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Spongebob SquarePants Movie ''is a Peanuts crossover to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Plot Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe and Alice (along with Kermit, Mario, Barney, Big Bird, Elmo, Woody, and the rest) join Spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob thought he was going to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but it is Squidward whom Mr. Krabs considers to be. Plankton uses plan Z to steal King Neptune's crown and make him freeze Mr. Krabs. Plankton now gets to make Krabby Patties at the Chum bucket and rule Bikini Bottom by turning the citizens into slaves. Now it's up to the Peanuts Gang and the rest and SpongeBob and Patrick to bring back the crown to King Neptune before it's too late! Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the All-Grown Up Gang, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Scooter, Rowlf, Pepe the Prawn, and Animal), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Rafiki, Stitch, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Frazzle, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, David Hasselhoff, Larxene, Captain Hook, Hades, the Big Bad Wolf, Gaston, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Ursula, Pete, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Claude Frollo, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Syndrome, Voldemort, The Beagle Boys, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Bullies and Brutus, Bluto, the Scallions, and the Bad Apple will guest star in this film. *Larxene, Captain Hook, Hades, the Big Bad Wolf, Gaston, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Ursula, Pete, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Claude Frollo, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Syndrome, Voldemort, The Beagle Boys, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Bullies and Brutus, Bluto, the Scallions, and the Bad Apple will work for Plankton in this film. *David Hasselhoff extends his role in this film despite his appearance where he brought SpongeBob and Patrick back to Bikini Bottom in the real film. *Oscar will only join Squidward since he doesn't like hanging out and others' happiness. *''All-Grown Up'' and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie were all made by Nickelodeon. *''Peanuts'' films and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie were all distributed by Paramount. *''The Incredibles'' and ''The SpongeBob SquarePants ''Movie were released in 2004. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine